New Life
by CamilaSF
Summary: As pequenas coisas às vezes tem um valor imensurável...Um gesto, uma ação, uma pessoa, uma palavra apenas pode mudar todo o curso de uma história e para sempre o destino de uma vida.
1. Chapter 1

_Resolvi desenterrar essa ideia que tinha no pc... Um crossover Naruto/Bleach e se gostarem irei dar continuidade_

* * *

_Quando eu tinha achado que tudo finalmente voltaria ao que era antes, ou pelo menos que nos estaríamos juntos de novo. Foi a primeira vez que me senti tão sozinha, gostaria que alguém pudesse curar esta dor...É engraçado quando você pensa que vai dar certo e se desilude._

_**~\\~\\~\\~\\~\\~\\~\\~\\~\\~**_

A Rosada suspirava olhando aquela cena, que estava se tornando cada vez mais comum, desde que tinha entrado na ANBU. Via-se os corpos do nukenins* caídos e a rosada com algumas feridas, e hematomas de pé. Ela nunca tinha gostado de matar antes, sempre preferia salva-las nem que fosse ultima coisa que faria, e por alguns minutos a rosada se perguntou por que tinha entrado na ANBU, mas o ao lembrar dos motivos, pode-se ver os olhos verde endurecerem e ficarem com uma sombra, escurecendo assim as duas esmeraldas.

Virando-se a rosada, arrumou a máscara ANBU no lugar, onde sussurrou baixo, antes de se virar e partir de volta para a aldeia.

– Missão cumprida...

Mas no caminho de volta Sakura sentia um estranho pressentimento, como um pequeno e irritante aperto no peito. Ignorando seguiu em frente até que sentiu vários chackra ´s atras de si.

– Droga - Praguejou a rosada, ao notar que seria difícil e complicado ganhar com a quantidade de chackra que tinha no momento.

Os próximos momentos se passaram como um borrão para a rosada, onde tudo que ela fez foi Lutar...Socar, Cortar, Esquivar.

Mas não foi o suficiente.

Tudo o que Sakura sentia era dor, aqueles idiotas não havia terminado o serviço, havia a deixado ali ainda meia viva. Sabia que não iria sobreviver...Tinha ferimentos em áreas vitais, duraria um pouco mais, e não poderia se curar pois seu chackra estava totalmente esgotado.

Nesses últimos minutos deixou-se perder em pensamentos...

_Será que alguém iria se lembrar de mim?_

Duvidava...pois desde o fim da guerra de alguma forma tinha sido substituída...Como odiava essa palavra...Mas sim foi substituída pela Uzumaki Karin...

_Aos poucos ela foi tomando seu lugar no time 07_

_Aos poucos ela foi tomando seu lugar no hospital_

_Aos poucos ela foi conquistando a confiança de sua mestra_

_Aos poucos (ou talvez por insistência) foi se aproximando do Uchiha_

_Facilmente conquistou a confiança e amizade do Uzumaki_

_E com uma facilidade que assustava Sakura, eles foram se esquecendo dela._

Com esses pensamentos, deixou uma lágrima escorrer pelo rosto, uma única lágrima. Onde deixou-se entregar livremente a escuridão que a tomava, levando-a para longe de toda a dor e solidão que o que a esperava do outro lado fosse melhor

* * *

_Cometários,Criticas ?_

_Bjos Camila_


	2. Chapter 2

_Voltando com mais um capitulo de NL_

_Ah...E tinha me esquecido de avisar que se passa quando Yoruichi,Urahara,Shinj e os outros que foram transformados em Vizards ainda eram shinigamis/Capitães._

_Espero que gostem_

* * *

Suspirou pela quinta vez desde que supostamente acordou...pois tudo o que menos esperava era que depois morta, quando acordasse fosse dar de cara um um monstro estranho tentando-lhe devorar.

Olhou melhor a criatura* na sua frente antes de desviar de um golpe que a mesma tentava-lhe acertar, ele era estupidamente grande e alto, verde, com um corpo que lhe lembrou ao de Orochimaru, pois era como se tivesse uma cauda em vez de pernas e com uma mascara que lhe cobria tudo aquilo que supostamente deveria ser o todo a certeza que tinha aquilo era uma das coisas mais bizarras que já tinha visto, e de coisas bizarras Sakura já tinha visto muito.

Grunhiu ao desviar com um tanto de dificuldade da cauda que tentou-lhe golpear, juntou chackra nos punhos e assim que viu um pequena brecha o golpeou com a força que tinha, sentia-se esgotada fisicamente e mentalmente.

Franziu a testa ao notar que ele não tinha sido jogado tão longe quanto esperava, e acabou se distraindo ao olhar para as mãos e ver que o brilho verde em volta das mãos oscilava, seu chackra estava todo instável.

Com seu momento de distração, acabou por ser jogada longe por aquela "criatura", onde bateu em uma das árvores a rachando com a força que havia sido jogada. Sentiu a visão nadar, e praguejou sua estupidez por deixar-se distrair. Como consequência de sua estupidez iria ser

Devorada por um monstro estranho. Sendo que nem sabia ao certo onde estava e porque não estava morta ou estava, sua mente estava totalmente confusa.

Mas surpreendeu-se quando ao ouvir um assobio surpreso, levantando a cabeça, mesmo com a visão lhe indo e vindo, viu que sentada em uma das árvores estava um mulher, ela tinha curtos cabelos de um tom roxo, olhos de um profundo dourado, e pele amorenada, ela vestia um kimono preto com um haori branco por cima. Foi isso que seus olhos turvos enxergaram. Logo olhou para a próxima figura que estava de pé embaixo da árvore, ela era mais nova que a dona de cabelos roxos, com cabelos curtos e negros, olhos pretos e pele pálida, ela vestia um traje que lhe lembrava bastante os trajes ninjas.

Viu a morena falar, como se explicando seu assobio surpreso.

– Isso foi um inferno de estrago aqui - Falou olhando em volta para depois soltar uma pequena risada, que foi sobreposto pelo rugido da "criatura",que se virou para as chegadas.

Sakura viu a morena pular da árvore com uma agilidade e graça que chegava a parecer felina, e a mesma levantou uma das mãos e falou agilmente.

– Oh, dominador! A máscara de carne e sangue, todas as formas, batam suas asas! Aqueles que foram coroados com o nome "homem". Verdade e moderação, cravai suas garras no muro dos sonhos inocentes! Hadou # 33 - Soukatsui.

Sentiu seus olhos se arregalarem ao ver sendo liberada uma chama azul, saindo direto da palma da mão em direção ao monstro acertando certeiramente o meio da mascara fazendo a mesma rachar e começar a se quebrar. Assim como o monstro começar a desaparecer

– Mas qu... - Murmurou Sakura em confusão, se sentando melhor para que pudesse começar a curar-se. Logo viu que a as duas lhe observavam. Colocou a mão com chackra nas costelas, as curando assim podendo se levantar notou um olhar de surpresa na mais nova e uma sobrancelha arqueada da mais velha.

Viu as duas caminharem em sua direção e quando elas chegaram perto o suficiente perguntou

– O que diabos era aquilo? - Falou se lembrando daquele monstro

– Um Hollow, ou uma entidade espiritual maligna que devora outras almas, principalmente as com alta reiatsu - Falou a morena mais nova.

– Onde estou? - Falou a rosada, sentindo um leve pânico.

Viu a morena mais velha dar um pequeno sorriso - Você esta morta, e veio parar na Soul Society.

Sakura sentiu o chão falhar, e viu que todo o cansaço físico e mental se abaterem sobre si, sentido a visão falhar novamente deixou-se cair novamente.

* * *

_Espero que tenham gostado_

_Comentem...Eles me colocam para trabalhar nos capitulos,e me anima bastante,e tambem deixa saber se estão gostando ou não da fic_

_Bjos Autora-san_


	3. Chapter 3

_Bom...Espero que gostem do Cap...Ainda esta meio parado porque Sakura recém está se situando na Seireitei,mas logo as coisas começam a esquentar._

_E isso me lembra que a sakura não tem um par...Então deixo vocês comentarem quem acham que ficaria legal com a Sakura._

* * *

_– Você é louca..._

_– Yoruichi-sama_

_– Seireitei..._

Quando seus sentidos começaram a voltar escutou apenas fragmentos de frases entre as duas mulheres que tinham a encontrado e salvado e ao que parecia ser uma voz masculina. Seguindo seus instintos fingiu-se que ainda estava dormindo, aguçou seus ouvidos para tentar escutar o que falavam.

– Mas Yoruichi, você realmente tem coragem...Trazer ela sem a permissão do Yama-jiji - Falou o homem, que mesmo com o tom zombeteiro na voz, notou que tinha um tom de respeito ao falar "Yama-jiji". - Mas é realmente surpreendente, como você disse que ela literalmente socou o hollow, ela deve ter uma força impressionante, mesmo.- Continuou ele

– Sim...Eu vi alguma coisa nela...ainda não sei o que é, mas planejo ajudar-lhe e claro descobrir - Falou a morena mais velha que tinha visto.

Começou a abrir os olhos devagar como se estivesse realmente acordando, e virou o rosto para olhar as outras pessoas no quarto, tinha acertado ao lembrar das vozes das mulheres, deu uma olhada no homem que tinha falado, Cabelo loiros batendo na nuca, com uns fios caindo entre os olhos, olhos castanhos, pele pá vestia o mesmo tipo de kimono preto,só que masculino e haori branco,muito parecido com o da morena mais velha.

Os dois mais velhos notando que a mesma tinha acordado lhe deram um sorriso, enquanto a mais nova lhe observava com curiosidade

– Meu nome é Shihouin Yoruichi...E homem ao meu lado com cara de idiota é Urahara Kisuke,capitão do 12° esquadrão e essa é Soi Fong minha guarda. - Falou a morena, Yoruichi, apontando para a mais nova - Você se lembra de seu nome?

Sakura se sentou para que pudesse conversar - Sim...Meu nome é Haruno...Haruno Sakura

Viu Yoruichi sorrir - Bom, como já vi antes, você sabe lutar...Sua natureza é de uma guerreira, mesmo que escondida...o que acha de se tornar uma Shinigami*?

Por Kami* era possível tudo se tornar ainda mais complicado e difícil?!...Parecia que sim.

– Deus da morte? - Perguntou a rosada, demonstrando toda confusão que sentia

– Yoruichi-sama, ela não sabe de nada sobre a seireitei, kidos...você tem que explicar tudo antes de fazer tal pergunta... - Falou Soi Fong.

Yoruichi fazendo uma careta de desgosto, pois era muita coisa _"chata"_ para explicar, olhou para Kisuke, antes de rapidamente se levantar puxando-o junto. Mas parou e colocou uma mão no ombro da menor...falando apenas uma frase antes de sair correndo com shunpo.

– Deixo isso com você...Soi Fong.

Sakura observando o rosto da mais nova, com a fuga de Yoruichi, não pode deixar de dar um pequeno sorriso...De um jeito meio tortos, elas duas lhe lembravam de sua shishou* e Shizune-san, pois o modo que Yoruichi-san parecia sempre fugir de coisas "chatas" era igual ao de Tsunade.

Soi Fong apenas suspirou antes de se virar para a rosada...Sakura, e começar a explicar as diversas coisas sobre a Seireitei (Kidos, Zanpakutos, Shunpo, Esquadrões, Etc...).

A cabeça de Sakura ferveu de tantas informações...Mas ao mesmo tempo se viu curiosa, até um tanto fascinada por aquele "mundo" diferente. E se via cada vez mais tentada em ser um Shinigami.

Ao mesmo tempo em que Soi fong foi lhe contando sobre o 2° Esquadrão, Sakura foi lhe falando algumas coisas sobre de como era quando Kunoichi. Coisa que fez os olhos de Soi fong brilharem, ela havia lhe dito que se interessava muito pelo jeito shinobi.

Conversaram por um bom tempo até que Soi fong, disse que iria atras de Yoruichi-san antes que ela fosse provocar o Kuchiki Byakuya ou aprontar alguma coisa, e depois pediria para mandarem algo para ela comer. Sakura agradeceu a ela, antes de vê-la fechar a porta.

Sakura suspirou quando se viu, pela primeira vez de que acordou, sozinha. Deixando cair-se para trás no futon. Agora que entendia mais sobre a proposta de Yoruichi-san...e parou para pensar realmente queria voltar a lutar? Ou poderia ir ao 4° Esquadrão para virar uma curandeira? Ponderou tanto um lado quanto o outro.

E lembrou-se do pânico que havia sentido quando o Hollow tentou devora-la, não queria que ninguém passasse por aquilo.

Lembrou-se também que mesmo antes de morrer nunca quis ser só uma iryo-nin* nunca quis deixar de lutar, só queria poder curar as pessoas importantes para si depois de lutarem.

Com a decisão em mente, levantou-se e abriu a janela, olhando a lua cheia que estranhamente brilhava nessa noite.

Se Sakura tivesse prestado mais atenção, teria visto uma gato preto, com olhos dourados observando-a.

* * *

_Shinigami - Deus da morte_

_Kami - Deus _

_Shishou - Mestre Professora Sensei _

_Iryo-nin - São ninja que se especializam no tratamento médico e uso de técnicas médicas para curar os outros. _

_Comentários ? Criticas ? _

_Bjos_


	4. Chapter 4 (Extra)

_Um pequeno gostarem dele,posso fazer uma continuação dele._

_Espero que gostem ._

* * *

_**~~ Enquanto isso em konoha ~~**_

Uma dupla ANBU havia sido mandada para que a trouxessem de volta.

Os ANBU´s tentavam sentir nem que fosse o mínimo pico de chackra da rosada. Mas a busca estava se mostrando infrutífera. Um deles retirou um pergaminho e desenhou vários ratos, cobras e outros animais para que tentassem encontra-la.

Esse ANBU, homem de cabelos e olhos negros, e pele pálida, Sai, realmente esperava que ela estivesse viva. Ele foi um dos únicos que viu por trás da manipulação que Karin estava fazendo. Ele se perguntava quantas vezes ele não tinha chegado no pequeno apartamento dela e a encontrou chorando. Sempre que ele a via sentia um incomodo aperto no peito ao ver os brilhantes olhos verdes cada vez mais vezes ela não chorou no ombro dele...Sim...ele que todos diziam que não tinha emoções foi único que ficou ao lado dela.

O outro ANBU, uma mulher de longos cabelos roxos e olhos castanhos, Uzuki Yugao, chamou a atenção de Sai, ao ver um caminho com varias kunais, resquícios de papel bombas outros armamentos ninja espalhados e fincado nas arvores. Rapidamente eles seguiram por aquele caminho, o pressentimento que Sai sentia ia ficando cada vez mais forte.

Procuraram por um tempo por aquele caminho, e tinham certeza que Sakura tinha passado por ali, pois a rachaduras e fendas no chão, arvores derrubadas eram cada vez mais frequentes. Sai ao ouvir um pequeno soluço foi em direção a Yugao, que olhava o corpo daquela que a havia ajudado tanto quando teve que lutar contra Hayate. E quando viu o corpo da ex-companheira de equipe, paralisou olhando aquela que fazia ele sentir tanta confusão...Não, não achava que a amava como um homem com a mulher amada e sim a amava de um jeito diferente...Ele não pode deixar de se lembrar como eram um grande contraste um com o outro ela sempre tão viva e cheia de sentimento e ele quase nenhuma. Ele sentia que deveria ter a protegido melhor. E no fundo não pode deixar de sentir raiva com certos ninjas. Pois era culpa deles que ela tinha entrado na ANBU, mesmo odiando matar.

Se aproximou da ex-companheira e não pode deixar de notar que mesmo cheia de machucados, ela continuava única, com seu longo cabelo rosa, e olhos que mesmo estando fechados sabia que eram do mais lindo verde. Agachando-se ao lado dela, levou uma das mãos limpado o sangue que tinha escorrido pelo rosto, antes de pegá-la no colo. E ao mesmo tempo em que se levantou deixou algumas lágrimas escaparem, mesmo a marcara ANBU, escondendo-as. E Ele chegaria em Konoha com uma grande bomba.

**_A Flor de cerejeira de Konoha havia morrido._**

* * *

_Sakura ajuda Yugao a Lutar contra Hayate - seu ex-amante - que tinha sido revivido pelo edo-tensei (No episodio 308)_

_Criticas,pedras, Comentários ? _

_Kiss Camila_


	5. Chapter 5

**_~ Soul Society ~_**

Uma parte de Sakura estava se arrependendo de ter aceitado a ofertar de Yoruichi-san...Pensava Sakura enquanto se deixa cair na grama fofa, a respiração vinha falha pelo grande esforço que tinha feito.

– Já cansou Sakura-chan? - Ouviu uma voz zombeteira, mas que também se via um pouco sem folego.

– Yoruichi-san você é louca... - Sakura respondeu-a, logo a ouvir rir.

Essa manhã quando Sakura disse que concordava em se tornar uma shinigami, Viu Yoruichi-san dar um grande sorriso e convida-la para um leve treino...Sakura concordou mesmo tendo sentido um arrepio ao ver um brilho nos olhos dourados. O que era para ter ser um treino simples, apenas uma observando o potencial da outra...Se tornou uma luta amigável para valer, Sakura sentiu que Yoruichi-san queria ver até onde ela podia chegar, o seu limite.

E Sakura não desapontou-a mostrou a força que tinha, sua capacidade de brevemente antecipar os ataques, sua agilidade...Mas foi Yoruichi-san que realmente a surpreendeu, além de ser muito rápida, tinha um taijutsu ou combate-corpo-a-corpo como chamavam aqui era comparado ao de Lee ou Gai-sensei.

Depois de devastarem uma boa parte da ex-linda floresta aos arredores do 2° Esquadrão. Sakura e Yoruichi tinham se jogado no que sobrou da grama fofa, as duas suadas, cansadas. Soi fong olhava as duas com um pequeno sorriso nos lábios. Soi fong tinha gostado de ter conhecido a rosada, ela parecia ser alguém confiável e divertida. A morena que olhava-as se virou ao ver um shinigami de seu esquadrão vindo em sua direção e lhe comentou que _"Yoruichi-sama estava sendo chamada no 1° Esquadrão, pois de acordo se tinha um novo Zaraki." _Soi fong apenas afirmou com a cabeça, dispensando o jovem shinigami, e caminhando em direção as duas caídas.

– Yoruichi-sama...Você esta sendo chamada no 1° Esquadrão. - Falou com uma voz séria.

– Mas...porque ? - Perguntou-lhe Yoruichi, não se lembrando de nada que tivesse feito de errado.

– Parece que temos um novo capitão no 11° Esquadrão - Respondeu Soi Fong, Yoruichi ao ouvir a resposta da menor foi se levantando.

– Oh...Interessante...Bom, Sakura parece que se livrou de mim por agora, mas ainda lhe levarei para brincarmos de Tag com Byakuya-boy... É ótimo para melhorar a velocidade - Falou ela antes de dar uma risada alta, sendo repreendida em seguida por Soi Fong. Sakura olhava elas sumindo, indo em direção ao 1° Esquadrão.

Sakura se levantou, batendo as mãos no Kimono que tinham emprestado para ela,tirando alguma sujeira que tinha pegado na em volta, caminhou em direção a biblioteca, onde iria aproveitar seu tempo livre, para estudar melhor sobre kidos. Passou grande parte da tarde na biblioteca e conseguiu entender teoricamente os tipos, e jeitos de kidos. Sempre foi uma das mais inteligentes, tanto quando estava na academia quanto do seu próprio time, mas sabia muito bem que saber uma coisa teórica é totalmente diferente de fazer na pratica. Decidida a pelo menos tentar...Deu um escapada indo em direção a floresta, caminhou até que achou uma clareira que tinha um pequeno rio.

Sentando-se na grama ficou em posição de flor-de-lotus*, respirou fundo, eliminando todos os pensamentos e problemas, sentindo apenas seu Chackra, e os elementos que a rodeavam (Água - Ar). Notou que o seu Chackra parecia mais leve, mais fácil de se moldar...mas também mais fácil de se perder o controle sobre ele. Aguçando seus sentidos, notava o leve fluir da água, o muito suave balançar das folhas das árvores contra o vento. Mas assustou-se ao notar outro Chackra...quer dizer Reiatsu, bem próximo do lugar de onde estava. Abrindo rapidamente os olhos só teve tempo de olhar para o lado de onde viam antes ouvir uma voz, fina, parecia ser criança falando.

– Ken-chan,Ken-chan Olha...Ela também tem cabelo rosa igual o meu...Sugoi - Falou a voz de quem Sakura ainda não enxergava.

A próxima coisa que Sakura viu foi um homem saindo da floresta, e ele era alto, muito alto comparado a sua estatura pequena, cabelos escuros, olhos escuros, com uma longa cicatriz corria do olho até o queixo. Sakura permaneceu sentada tranquilamente, altura não era uma coisa que intimidava Sakura, mas o que estava deixando-a desconfortável era a quantidade de Reiatsu que ele mostrava. Continuou-o analisando-o até notar que ele também usava um haori branco por cima do kimono preto, o que indicava que era um capitão. Mas se surpreendeu ao ver um tufo de cabelo rosa perto do ombro do homem. Viu que era uma menina quando a mesma pulou para o chão se mostrando, uma menina muito fofa por sinal.

– Ne ne me chamo Yachiru e você onee-chan? - O "Onee-chan" amoleceu Sakura um pouco.

– Me chamo Sakura - Falou a mesma com um pequeno sorriso para a criança e olhou para cima, esperando o homem pelo menos se apresentar. Olhando para ele, viu que o mesmo não parecia ter essa intenção, ação que fez Sakura levantar uma sobrancelha e deixar escapar um pequeno sorriso de canto. A pequena rosada vendo também, se apressou.

– Esse é o Ken-chan,ele apenas não esta com um bom humor - respondeu fofamente, Sakura sentia vontade de aperta-la.

– Prazer em conhece-lo Ken-chan - Sakura frisou bem o Ken-chan, sabendo que o irritaria um pouco.

Viu ele franzir a testa e grunhir

– É Kenpachi...Zaraki Kenpachi - Oh...Então era esse o novo capitão que tinha ouvido Soi fong falar hoje mais cedo.

Sakura acenou com a cabeça, recebendo um olhar estranho do capitão.

– Então Yachiru-chan o que fazem perto do 2° Esquadrão? - Perguntou a Rosada mais velha para a menor. Viu Yachiru olhar para Kenpachi antes de soltar uma risada.

– Nós nos perdemos - Sakura não pode deixar de soltar uma pequena risada, ao notar a cara do capitão.

– Você é uma Shinigami? - Sakura ouviu a voz rouca perguntar para ela. Sakura balançou a cabeça.

– Ainda não...Irei entrar na academia amanhã...Mas não sou uma menininha indefesa - Falou Sakura com um sorriso feroz no rosto. Surpreendendo o homem, pois não eram muitos que sorriam assim na sua presença. Ele olhava ela conversando com Yachiru normalmente...Ela não parecia ter medo dele. E definitivamente Zaraki chegou a uma conclusão...

_Mulheres de cabelo rosa são estranhas..._

* * *

_Comentários,criticas ?_

Bjos Camila


	6. Chapter 6 (Extra part II)

_Bom...peço desculpas pela demora do capitulo, pois andei um pouco desanimada com a fic aqui no _

_Agora quero dar uma pequena acelerada na historia...como pode ver aqui nesse pequeno extra já se passaram um Ano desde de a morte de Sakura...e no próximo capitulo (Cap.07) acho que mais dois anos vão ter se passado...Mas não se preocupem...irei explicar melhor no próximo,e não irei deixar um buraco na historia nem nada._

_Espero que gostem . _

* * *

**_~ Um ano depois, Konoha ~_**

Se via uma loira olhando para uma pequena placa, que estava situada em uma linda, e um tanto escondida clareira, essa clareira estava cercada de lindas e delicadas flores de cerejeira. O lugar era um tanto longe de Konoha, mas que por Sai, se descobriu que o local de_ "refugio"_ da rosada.

A loira era a Hokage...Que ainda era possuidora de sua beleza jovem, com seus longos cabelos loiros, presos em dois rabos de cavalo baixo, olhos de um tom dourado, olhos esses que estavam cheio de lagrimas.

O peso e a dor do arrependimento que sentia era tanto...

Não sabia como...

Por Kami se perguntava todos os dias como havia se esquecido de sua pequena aprendiz.

Mas com isso se lembrou de algo de que Jiraya havia a comentado em uma noite em que os dois estavam bebendo juntos antes dela perder ele também:

_– Tsunade...Sabe qualquer um pode ser manipulado, assim como você foi manipulada por mim para virmos beber junto... - Falou um Jiraya sorridente, antes de receber um belo soco da Senju - Mas tenha cuidado Tsunade...muito cuidado - Falou ele serio desta vez - Você pode nunca ter sido manipulada seriamente, mas quando você ser, você não perceberá, você não verá...até que seja tarde de mais._

Na época tinha respondido, que sabia disso, que não seria manipulada...Grande engano, e Jiraya nunca esteve tão certo. Afinal ela só havia percebido quando era tarde demais. Foi quando viu Sai carregando o corpo de sua pequena aprendiz. Ver o corpo dela branco, frio...sem aquela alegria dela, foi como um de seus próprios socos poderosos fossem acertados contra si.

Doía saber que nunca mais iria ver ela passeando pelo seu escritório com seus cabelos rosados único; Que não iria a ouvir reclamar sobre seu vicio com bebidas; Que não sairiam juntas, fugindo de Shizune para irem comer algo sem ter terminado toda a papelada; Que não poderia mais ter os longos, cansativos e destrutivos treinamentos que faziam juntas quando estavam muito nervosas; Que não poderiam mais ter as longas conversas que tinham uma com a outra, conversas que acalentavam o coração da mas velha.

Tsunade vivia cheia de arrependimentos. Ela dormia e acordava com eles...e sabia que ira morrer cheia deles mas...Ela lamenta morte de seu irmão,Dan, Jiraya e se arrepende de não ter conseguido salva-los, mas ela tentou esquecer esses arrependimentos, e seguir em frente, Mas esse era um arrependimento que ela não esqueceria...

_**Ter esquecido, Substituído sua aluna, sua aprendiz, sua protegida.**_

Se agachando,deixando as lágrimas que tinha segurado finalmente cairem, a loira traça levemente com os dedos o nome escrito em mármore com letras finas.

_Haruno Sakura..._

_A Flor de Cerejeira de Konoha_

A Loira se perguntava...

**Sakura...Você chegou o nos odiar...a me odiar por te esquecer?**


	7. Chapter 7

Mais um Capitulo de New Life :)

E Como eu havia falado..Do capitulo 5 para o 6 - se passou um ano - e do capitulo 6 para o 7 - se passou dois anos = Total de 3 anos entre os capítulos 5 e 7. Espero que gostem *3*

* * *

_**~ Dois anos depois, Soul Society **_~

Sakura estava sentada no telhado de um dos prédios da Soul Society, enquanto_"acompanhava"_ sua capitã, que no momento estava provocando o herdeiro dos Kuchiki. Até que começaram o famoso _"jogo de Tag"_. Enquanto sentia as vezes o forte vento de quando eles passavam por si, com shunpo, e ouvindo as risadas de Yoruichi, deixou-se pensar nesses 3 anos que esteve na Soul Society.

Os dois primeiros anos, ela tinha-se focado na Academia...Tinha ido bem, com uma leve facilidade em Kidos, pois mesmo depois de sua morte manteve seu perfeito controle de Chackra / Reiatsu. E também eles lembravam-lhe muitos os jutsus só que sem sinais. Mas deve uma dificuldade maior no manejamento de katanas. Quando era kunoichi era especializada em combate corpo a corpo então teve uma dificuldade nessa área. Mas mesmo agora depois de formada ainda preferia combate corpo a corpo ( e seus punhos) do que usar sua zanpakutou.

No último ano, logo depois de formada, foi chamada para o 2° esquadrão, acontecimento que não surpreendeu muito a Sakura. Ela lutou para ter uma boa posição no esquadrão, e hoje era 3° patente, somente abaixo de Soi fong e a própria Yoruichi.

Esse ano tinha se passado muito rápido, sendo assim cumprindo algumas missões, ajudando Soi Fong com a papelada, já que a própria capitã fugia, e ninguém conseguia encontra-la até o dia seguinte. Alguns dias também ajudava Unohana-Taichou com o 4° Esquadrão, pois a medicina sempre foi uma das paixões de Sakura, e era um prazer ajudar Unohana-Taichou e Isane, que estavam sempre cheias de pacientes (principalmente os_"brigões"_ do 13° esquadrão).

E bom...Seu ciclo de amizades, ele até que era bem variado...

Yoruichi e Soi Fong eram as mais próximas de si, as três tinham uma espécie de irmandade, sempre cuidando, resmungando e repreendendo uma a outra.

Yachiru também era uma das pessoas bem próximas dela, pois a pequena rosada era como a irmã mais nova que ela nunca teve. A inocência e o jeito kawaii de Yachiru tinham conquistado-a desde o primeiro encontro.

Já Kenpachi...Bom quando ele não a desafiava para lutar, coisa que acontecia com frequência, desde que ele descobriu da força sobre-humana da rosada. Ele a achava muito estranha para tentar algo mais, mas ele tinha um jeito um pouco protetor perto das duas rosadas.

Urahara essa é uma pessoa a quem conseguia tirar Sakura do serio. O jeito meio bobo, meio misterioso dele a irritava de uma forma única. A Rosada já tinha jurado de morte o loiro muitas vezes.

Outra pessoa a quem tinha conquistado a confiança de Sakura havia sido a tenente do 8° esquadrão, Yadomaru Lisa, com seu jeito serio e sarcástico havia se tornado uma grande amiga.

E bom Byakuya havia criado uma pequena antipatia pela mesma, quando ela participou uma unica vez, do _"jogo do Tag"_.

Os outros Capitães e tenentes Sakura não tinha muito contato,ou não era tao próxima. Apenas Kyouraku-Taichou e Ukitake-Taichou a convidavam as vezes para tomar um Chá ou Sakê com eles,Lisa e Kaien.

E hoje pensando nessas pessoas, a rosada dava risada, pois essa pessoas malucas, doidas, violentas e únicas haviam passado todas as barreiras que tinha criado a sua volta desde Konoha.

Um dia quando Sakura, havia contado a Yoruichi (A unica que realmente sabia de todos os acontecimentos e verdades) todo o seu passado, o quem era quando viva, o que fazia, quem eram seus amigos\\ companheiros, os acontecimentos que teve quando viva, a guerra, as consequências da guerra, Yoruichi havia feito a si uma pergunta que sempre vinha-lhe a cabeça.

_"Você odeia eles ?"_

Sakura não soube responder quando a mais velha perguntou-lhe, e ainda não tinha certeza da resposta. Pois Sakura não pode dizer que esqueceu deles, que apagou todos aqueles que fizeram parte de seu passado, pois foram eles que a tornaram a mulher que era hoje. E a rosada também nao negava que tinha uma pequena esperança de ver alguma das pessoas que já tinham morrido, aqui na Soul Society, mas nunca chegou a encontrar ninguém nesses 3 anos.

Acabou sendo despertada de seus pensamento com alguém a abraçando pelas costas,levantando a cabeça viu cabelos roxos da Yoruichi...e bem ela não estava lhe abraçando mas sim jogando todo o peso do corpo cansando sobre o seu.

– Ne...Sakura eu sei que o Byakuya-boy não é a pessoa mais interessante, mas também não precisa dormir sentada - Falou a capitã, enquanto olhava de canto de olho, para o moreno que chegava correndo.

– Yoruichi - Falou Sakura repreensiva, mas com um toque divertido na voz ao ver o rosto vermelho do herdeiro, se era de raiva ou vergonha Sakura não sabia dizer.

Observando os dois que parecia que o menino iria pular no pescoço da mulher, chamou a atenção ao ver alguém chegando perto deles

– Ginrei-san...- Falou o nome em tom alto para Yoruichi e Byakuya escutarem - Como tem passado? - Perguntou educada a rosada. O velho Kuchiki era alguém a quem Sakura respeitava, ele era sábio e justo. Que muitas vezes quando Sakura acompanhava a capitã eles conversavam sobre diversos assuntos.

– Bem...Sakura-san, mas vim chamar meu neto, pois tenho assuntos importantes a tratar com ele. - Falou vendo o neto se aproximar dele, e acenou com a cabeça, se despedindo das mulheres - Até depois Yoruichi,Sakura-san

Logo os dois homens saíram com shunpo, em direção ao Clãn Kuchiki.

Sakura se virando para a mais velha falou já com uma pequena carranca.

– E você...Yoruichi-Taichou,temos que ir...você tem muita, e muita papelada mesmo para assinar - Vendo a cara da "_Bakeneko_", logo continuou - E não adianta tentar escapar, pois se precisar eu e Soi Fong lhe prenderemos na cadeira.

Yoruichi vendo-se sem saída segui caminhando ao lada da rosada enquanto reclamava e resmungava algo do tipo _"Elas duas juntas são os piores carrascos...Chatas_".

Sakura decidida a ignorar a sua capitã, não pode deixar de sentir alguma coisa ruim, como um pequeno pressentimento...Pois sentia-se como aquela frase "_A calmaria antes da tempestade_". Só esperava para que nada de ruim acontece com as suas pessoas queridas.


	8. Chapter 8

_E Avisando que mesmo demorando ara postar NÃO irei desistir de New , Sweet Discovery, e Kizu (Finalizada) são meus xodós e nunca irei desistir deles,nem dos meu leitores lindos *3*_

_Espero que gostem do capitulo...Fui_

* * *

Sakura esquivava-se de um dos braços do Hollow, franzindo levemente o cenho, era estranho o aumento de hollow´s na Soul Society. Olhando o hollow, Sakura notou que mesmo fazendo um ano que já estava eliminando-os, nunca deixava de ver os quão bizarros eram. O que lutava parecia um louva-deus estranho, com sua típica mascara branca.

Como era um hollow fraco, Sakura rapidamente se afastou murmurando.

– Oh, dominador! A máscara de carne e sangue, todas as formas, bata suas asas! Aqueles que foram coroados com o nome "homem". Chama ardente e guerra turbulenta, separa os oceanos, se eleva e cai, caminha em frente em direção ao sul! _Hadou # 31 _– Shakkahou - Onde saiu uma bola espiritual vermelha acertando em cheio a mascara que começou a rachar,e quebrar para o hollow se transformar em pequenas partículas espirituais.

Suspirando, olhou em volta vendo o estrago que o hollow havia feito, que era bastante, balançando a cabeça com o que viu, o maldito monstro havia aparecido no meio da Rukongai #78 - Inuzuri, que por uma incrível sorte ela estava por perto, porque se não o estrago seria maior.

Por algum motivo a rosada gostava de caminhar pelos distritos da Rukongai, talvez por lhe darem a breve lembrança das vila que morava.

Mas Sakura odiava o olhar que lançava para ela, pois era um olhar com medo,temor, como se ela fosse maltrata-los ou poucos que não a olhavam assim, na maioria algumas crianças ou senhores mais velhos que tinha curado.

Pensando nisso, se aproximou de um garoto que segurava o braço, com uma expressão de dor.O menino ao notar que se aproximava lhe lançou um olhar que era para ser irritado e de desprezo mas que se perdeu em meio a dor que sentia no braç bem o garoto, ele parecia que tinha seus 9,10 anos, com cabelos ruivos,espetadas,presos em um rabo-de-cavalo (Cabelo que lhe lembrou muito ao de Shikamaru),olhos castanhos que brilhavam em uma furia infantil, e por um minuto a rosada se perguntou o porque. Balançando a cabeça, se agachou em frente a ele.

– Deixe-me ver o teu braço - Falou tranquilamente

– Não - Rosnou o Garoto

– Me.Dê. .Braço - Sakura falou pausadamente, ela já tinha esperiencia em pacientes assim, resmungoes,brigoes. - Eu não vou te machucar

Mesmo emburrado, o garoto lhe estendeu o braço, e Sakura passou a mão banhada em chackra verde por cima do corte que rapidamente começou a se fechar. Notando pela primeira vez a quantidade de Reiatsu do garoto, ela era bem alta para um "civil" da Rukongai. A rosada vendo o olhar arregalado do menino,se aproveitou da surpresa para perguntar.

– Qual seu nome? - Falou Sakura

– Renji...Abarai Renji - Falou antes mesmo de ter percebido.

– O meu é Sakura - Falou terminando de curar o garoto,Renji,logo a rosada se levantou ajudado-o a se levantar tambem, mas ao ouvir alguns gritos chamando o menino, olhou para o lado vendo outras crianças mais novas, e uma menina de cabelos negros e olhos roxo amestista, os olhando deu um pequeno peteleco na testa do ruivo, e se virou indo embora

– Até outra hora, Renji.

* * *

**_~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~_**

* * *

O resto do dia se seguiu tranquilamente, Sakura fez algumas missões, almoçou com com Lisa, e treinou com Soi Fong, a menina estava se tornando cada vez mais forte e rápida, e sempre treinando com a ex-kunoichi e com a Capitã, a fazia mais forte ainda.

Tinha anoitecido, a começava e entrar no palco, que era o céu, e ontem. Estremeceu estava sentada na varanda, bebendo lentamente seu chá. Pensava o que sua Capitã estava fazendo, pois não a tinha visto desde o inicio da tarde. E sentia-se preocupada, com a misteriosa reunião de capitães ontem. Estremeceu ao sentir a brisa ficar mais forte, virou-se entrando no quarto, estava prestes a tomar mais um gole de chá quando uma borboleta infernal atravessou a janela, pousando no seu dedo, ao ouvir as intrusões dadas pela borboleta infernal sentiu-se mal por um momento, acabando sem querer deixando cair a xicara que estava nas mãos. A Rosada tinha paralisado, não notando mesmo ligando para a xicara em pedaços no chão.

Rapidamente cruzou o quarto, trocando-se o mais rápido possível para o Kimono curto preto, pois com ele tinha mais mobilidade, pois se quisesse saber melhor o que diabos estava acontecendo teria que se apressar.

_Isso não podia estar acontecendo._


End file.
